cyberlifebuscentralwikiafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyberlife Bus 8
"Nobody's taking anything from me ever again." "I'm done feeling sorry for myself" Cyberlife Bus 8 is a side character in the Cyberlife Bus video game franchise. She is one of the 7 members of Cyberlife United, and the sister of Cyberlife Bus 7. Cause of death: Driven into by Mercedes Gang members after being damaged by Cyberlife Train Appearancess: * Cyberlife Bus (Released on the 1st of May, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the Doors (Released on the 2nd of July, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the Doors (Released on the 10th of December, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus: End of the Line (July 2019) Personality (Before CB 7's death) Cyberlife Bus 8 liked to act tough, usually picking on others and roasting them. When CU held a roast competition after the FVVA was defeated to have some fun after the stressful times, Cyberlife Bus 8 won the competition, as everyone in the group agreed she had the best roasts. She often called Cyberlife Van a "Free Candy Van" and a child kidnapper, just like Cyberlife Van's bullies at kindergarten. It started as a way to pick on Cyberlife Van, but later turned into a genuine nickname that she started to call him. She mocked Cyberlife Bus 5 for her awkward personality and called the other members of Cyberlife United names, but this was just her way of jokingly insulting her friends, she didn't actually dislike them. She isn't shown to have romantic feelings for anyone in any of the games. Role at Cyberlife United Cyberlife Bus 8 works as the strategist and planner at Cyberlife United. She comes up with the plans and strategies that they use at attacks or defenses. Despite her mean attitude, her plans often worked well for CU. When the FVVA attacked the army fort holding multiple military leaders, Cyberlife Bus 8 suggested the strategy that some members attacked the FVVA while others would evacuate the millitary leaders. Cyberlife Bus 8 helped the Battle Bus come up with the plan to defeat Buckles by making him play a match of Minecraft Hunger Games against the battle bus. The plan was succesful and lead to the destruction of the infinity bus. Cyberlife Bus 7 Cyberlife Bus 7 is the younger sister of Cyberlife Bus 8. Cyberlife Bus 7 was supposed to be the older sister, as she is the older model and was named before Cyberlife Bus 8, but due to technical difficulties at the Cyberlife Factory, Cyberlife Bus 8 was born multiple months prior. They had a good relationship, even though to outsiders their personalities seemed to be the complete opposites. Cyberlife Bus 7 was kind, loving and wanted to get people to laugh, when Cyberlife Bus 8 was mean and tough. When Cyberlife Bus found out that the bus he started dating (Cyberlife Bus 7) was the sister of Cyberlife Bus 8, he was shocked because of their differences. At first, Cyberlife Bus 8 disapproved of her sister and Cyberlife Bus dating. She tried a lot to get them to stop, even going as far as totally ignoring CB to try to get them to stop dating but later she noticed how happy they were together and started to be fine with it. Cyberlife Bus 8 gladly arrived at CB's and CB 7's wedding. Them getting married made CB 8 CB's sister-in-law, which made her feel strange, but still happy for them. Injuries and use of drugs Cyberlife Bus 8 gets injured often throughout the series. Her first injury was in the first Cyberlife Bus game, when the bomb set up by the Merger caused her to suffer from burns. The burns left a permanent scar under her left headlights, but the injuries she suffered were small compared to what Cyberlife Mercedes went through. After getting back from the hospital, Cyberlife Bus 8 returned to a habit she hadn't done in years. Using drugs. She used drugs to get her mind off the pain caused by the burns. After the burns stopped hurting, Cyberlife Bus 8 was able to stop herself from using drugs anymore. She kept her habit a secret from her friends. Cyberlife Bus 8 got injured again a few months later at the FVVA's attack on the army fort holding military leaders. She got shot at, and got heavily injured. Once again, she had to go to the hospital to recover. But this time the pain didn't easen up as soon, and it hurt more. This caused Cyberlife Bus 8 to use even more drugs and even more consistently. This constant heavy use of drugs, made it hard for her to stop. She promised herself she would quit using them, but couldn't hold to her promise. She kept using drugs, hoping her friends wouldn't notice. They didn't, but her sister, Cyberlife Bus 7, who at the time was Cyberlife Bus's girlfriend, did. She knew about Cyberlife Bus 8's past use of drugs and realised she was using them again, and told Cyberlife Bus. They headed over to confront her about her use of drugs, wanting her to stop it. They started a conversation with her when they were alone with her, stating they knew she was back to using drugs. At first Cyberlife Bus 8 denied it, but quickly after she confessed it, leading to a breakdown where she started crying and begging for Cyberlife Bus not to kick her out of Cyberlife United, to not hate her and to forgive her. Cyberlife Bus and Cyberlife Bus 7 were supportive, promising they would get her help, if only she promised to stop her drug use. She promised, and stayed sober for a year, until Thanos Car's snap 1 year later. Death of Cyberlife Bus 7 and Personality Change Cyberlife Bus 8 was absolutely shocked when she heard her little sister died. She was an emotional wreck, not being able to keep herself together. She stayed at her house, refusing to go outside. After a few days of not going outside and just staying at home, mourning, Cyberlife fired her from being a bus. Her friends tried to support her and get her therapy, but she wouldn't listen to anyone and just stayed home as a mess. Shortly after, she got back to using drugs. When Cyberlife Bus recovered from the emotional trauma of his wife dying, he and the other 5 members of Cyberlife United teamed up with Knuckles and the Battle Bus to kill Thanos Car. Their plan however failed when it was revealed that Knuckles was actually Buckles, Knuckles's evil twin, and CU (excluding CB 8) got captured. When Cyberlife Bus 8 heard the news of her friends getting captured by Buckles, she realised it was time for her to move on. If she stayed the way she was, she would never be able to enjoy life again and her other friends would die. She knew CB 7 wouldn't want her to just stay a mess and would want her to move on. She got mad at herself for being so weak and sobered up. She grabbed all the drugs she had been using, threw them into one place and set them on fire, stating she was done feeling sorry for herself. She got together with the Battle Bus, Cyberlife Truck, Knuckles, Dumpster Truck and Car Wreck to save the other 6 members of Cyberlife United. She had a plan to get them out of the barn where they were being held at night, and it worked. They succesfully saved the other members of Cyberlife United, and later defeated Buckles. Her sister's death turned Cyberlife Bus 8 more serious and she stopped mocking her friends, instead appreciating them for all their support. It also made her more vicious and brutal towards her enemies, not being able to stop herself from hurting them and making them suffer as much as possible. In the fifth game, she takes a lot of her anger out on the DTA. When attacking the taxis, Cyberlife Bus 8 decides not to go for instantly fatal attcks and instead to destroy important parts from the taxis, leaving them to suffer and die. At one point, Cyberlife Bus is given the choice to either spare or kill an unarmed taxi who attacked them. It is up to the player which one Cyberlife Bus chooses. In the canon version, Cyberlife Bus decides to spare the unarmed taxi, but that doesn't change the taxi's fate, as it's followed by Cyberlife Bus 8 viciously lunging at the taxi and driving him into her line, leaving the other CU members shocked. At the end of the game when Cyberlife Car is freed from the DTA's brainwashing and CU escapes the execution on the stage, instead of trying to drive to safety like most, Cyberlife Bus 8 drove to grab a gun. She started firing at the unarmed taxis, before Cyberlife Bus 5 rushed over to stop her, claiming that killing unarmed vehicles is just as bad as what the DTA was doing. Cyberlife Bus 8 left the DTA base with CB 5 and didn't notice CC and CB going back towards Detroit Taxi 1, who had taken CC's niece hostage. Conflict Among Cyberlife United In Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the Doors, Veeti Cuntinen warns CB that Cyberlife Mercedes betrayed Cyberlife United. This claim was doubted by some in CU, and believed by some. Cyberlife Bus 8 believed Cuntinen, and trusted Cyberlife Car. Some fans speculate that in Cyberlife Bus: FINALE, Cyberlife Van and Cyberlife Bus 5 are going to side with Cyberlife Mercedes because of Cyberlife Car and Cyberlife Bus 8 both seeming to be insane, when Cyberlife Bus himself will be conflicted.